poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals
is a short Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover film created by Sonic876, Punkasaurus0530, and Frogadier55. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Scooby and the gang are in Rio, Brazil enjoying a parade celebrating the beginning of the International Soccer Cup (a parody of the FIFA World Cup). Shaggy and Scooby leave the parade to get some more food and Scooby helps some kids find an errant, flying soccer ball. Scooby searches a nearby alley and finds the ball but not before he's chased away by a red, horned monster. The monster chases Scooby, and soon afterward Shaggy, out onto the parade route. After running off the spectators and smashing into floats, Scooby knocks it down with the soccer ball from the alley and he and Shaggy rejoin Velma, Fred, and Daphne. The group tries to subdue the monster but it disappears in a cloud of smoke. The police cordone the area and the kids who lost their soccer ball catch up to Shaggy and Scooby to ask for their autographed missing ball. Velma identifies the monster as a trickster called 'Eshu'. Fred promises the kids they will find the autographed ball and the gang ask Julio Luna, the director of the games, for help. He tells them all the spilled soccer balls on the parade route were taken back to the stadium, including the kids' ball that was mixed in with them. Sneaking into the stadium, the gang manages to find the equipment room where all the soccer balls are stored. Eshu is also there and chases after Shaggy and Scooby before a security guard arrives and sounds the alarm. Once again, the monster disappears in a cloud of dust and after a hasty retreat, Fred determines the Eshu is looking for the same autographed ball. The next day, they go to the alley where Scooby first encountered Eshu. Daphne finds a broken test tube that's labelled as belonging to Professor Eduardo Perez. When they go to the professor's research lab, they're stopped by an angry security guard but another scientist overhears what they found and brings them to the eccentric Professor Perez. They learn that the test tube was filled with an experimental liquid that modifies the quality of rubber (making it extra strong and bouncy) and it was stolen by Eshu the previous day. The gang figures that Eshu accidentally spilled the experimental liquid onto the kids' soccer ball in the alley and wants to find the ball to extract the formula and sell it. They sneak back into the stadium and realize the autographed ball has been taken out onto the field. They manage to make it onto the pitch but the autographed ball is being taken out to play. Scooby quickly dons a jersey and joins the Brazilian team. Scooby intercepts the super strong, super bouncy ball and manages to score a winning goal for Brazil in the final seconds of the match. Suddenly Eshu appears but after a few too many kicks, the supercharged ball gains momentum and crashes into the monster, sending it straight through the net and trapping it. Eshu is unmasked to be Reynaldo, the angry security guard from the research lab. The security guard reveals he has always wanted to be a magician and wanted the money from the serum sale to fund his magician dreams. He used trickery and a little smoke to "disappear". The security guard is taken away and the gang makes sure that the autographed ball is returned to its rightful owner after they remove the serum on it. For saving the tournament, the gang is rewarded with pizzas on a stick and Scooby manages to expertly deflect an errant soccer ball before the end. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Serena, Fennekin, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers and Digimon Frontier), the Human Mane 5, The Sailor Scouts, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Sabrina Spellman, Chloe Flan, Maritza, Harvey Kinkle, Salem, Caleb, Elyon, Matt Olsen, Blunk, Tara Duncan, Cal (Tara Duncan), Sparrow, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney will be guest stars in this film. Cast *Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini, Matt Olsen *Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie, Daphne Blake *Phil LaMarr as Carver Rene Descartes *Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Tara Strong as Sci-Twi *Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog *Kelly Stables as Will Vandom *Candi Milo as Irma Lair *Kali Troy as Taranee Cook *Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale *Liza del Mundo as Hay Lin *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Ohtani as Pikachu *Michele Knotz as Misty *Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi *Bill Rogers as Brock *Haven Pascall as Serena *Eileen Stevens as Fennekin *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Moneca Stori as Kagome Higurashi *Richard Ian Cox as Inuyasha *Jillian Michaels as Shippo *Kirby Morrow as Miroku *Kelly Sheridan as Sango *Britt McKillip as Sabrina Spellman *Maurice LaMarche as Salem *Cree Summer as Chloe Flan *Bill Switzer as Harvey Kinkle *Vanesa Tomasino as Maritza *Greg Cipes as Caleb *Serena Berman as Elyon *Saffron Henderson as Tara Duncan *Kelly Metzger as Sparrow *Matt Hill as Cal *Edward Glen as Squire Flicker *Stephanie Morgenstern as Princess Flame, Mina/Sailor Venus *Aron Tager as King Allfire *Steven Sutcliffe as Queen Griddle *Juan Chloran as Sir Loungelot *Richard Binsley as Sir Blaze/The Wandering Minstrel *John Stocker as Sir Burnevere *Richard Waugh as Sir Galahot/Cinder and Clinker *Dan Hennessey as Sir Hotbreath *Brian Beacock as Takato Matsuki *Steven Jay Blum as Guilmon, Kenta Kitagawa and J.P. Shibayama, Blunk *Dave Wittenberg as Henry Wong *Peggy O'Neal as Suzie Wong *Michelle Ruff as Lopmon and Zoe Orimoto *Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka *Mari Devon as Renamon *Bridget Hoffman as Jeri Katou *Brad MacDonald as Kazu Shioda *Richard Cansino as Guardromon *Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon *Brianne Siddall as Calumon *Steven Staley as Ryo Akiyama and Koji Minamoto *Lex Lang as Cyberdramon *Michael Reisz as Takuya Kanbara *Crispin Freeman as Koichi Kimura *Brianne Siddall as Tommy Himi *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *Jennifer Hale as Samantha *Katie Griffin as Alexandra *Andrea Baker as Clover *Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon *Tracey Hoyt as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon *Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury *Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars *Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Eshu *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Carlos Alazraqui as Brazilian player *Gabriel Iglesias as Professor Perez *Andrew Kishino as Security guard *Christian Lanz as Cart owner *Mina Olivera as Maria *Rob Paulsen as Julio *Danny Trejo as Reynaldo Links # Transcript * /Transcript Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Short Films Category:Mystery films